The Yggdrasil's Truth
The following document describes the truth behind the Yggdrasil Labyrinth of Etrian Odyssey . Etrian Odyssey – The Yggdrasil's Truth Long, long ago… A civilization greater than our own flourished. Its people had solved all the world’s mysteries and had power to rival the gods. This power was called science. Mankind gained dominion over nature and life itself. But humanity’s technology also cast a dark shadow over its future. Their forecasts and projections increasingly showed them their own imminent demise. In destroying the environment, humans were making their own habitat unlivable. The danger was realized too late, and billions died in the resulting climate change. Mankind faced extinction, but there were those who refused to give up, and kept fighting. The Yggdrasil Project was formed to augment and restore nature with human technology. Named for the mythological tree of life, the project hoped to purify the contaminated earth. It’s lead researcher worked tirelessly, collecting data to contribute to the project. But all the while, the deaths continued. The researcher lost his teammates, and soon after that, his wife and child… But he never gave up. He continued his research. All long last, he was able to synthesize a compound that would heal the land. But his experiments showed that a full recovery would still take thousands of years. To see the Yggdrasil Project through would take more time than mankind had left. The despairing researcher considered his options. As the last researcher alive, he felt an obligation to see the culmination of their work. In order to finish the job, the researcher took Yggdrasil’s power into himself… He relinquished his humanity to be forever fused with the great World Tree. I am that man. I am the Yggdrasil’s guardian, and the last survivor of my era. I led the project to revive the earth, and I now serve as the god’s executor. Adventurers, you know now the mysteries of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. Alas, these secrets are too delicate to be let out of their cage down here. I bear you no malice, but I cannot allow you to leave the Labyrinth alive. In dying, let your blood fertilize the land! Live forever within Yggdrasil! . There was a distant shattering… The small but clear sound marked the end of the world they knew. The body of Etria's Chieftain rolled down from the might tree Yggdrasil. The emotions giving strength to the tree faded; the Chieftain's corpse bore the signs as well. After 1000 years of life, his cold shell lay still on the ground before their feet. Yggdrasil had stopped moving. There was no way for them to know how much of the ruined world had been purified. But they resolved not to give up, reasoning that the trials existed to be overcome. The adventurers who had traveled all this way would no longer fear any obstacles. Though one adventure was over, they made a pact that day. Their new purpose was to save the earth and spread Yggdrasil's truth to others... --- May you discover the rest... And walk the path that is true to yourself… ~~ *You gain the 6000 EXP AFTER defeating Entreant. Category:Etrian Odyssey I